This is for my broken soul
by Lynariae
Summary: JunHyung annonce aux BEAST qu'il sort avec Go Hara et un craquement retentit dans le coeur de YoSeob. Pourtant, il le savait ..


Après que JunHyung leur ai fait cette annonce, après que Hara est rougie en tournant la tête et surtout après le petit baiser timide qu'ils avaient échangé, YoSeob avait eu le cœur serré. Pourtant, il savait bien que ça finirait ainsi : le rappeur, étant son meilleur ami, lui avait déjà confié ses sentiments à l'égard de la KARA mais, une petite partie égoïste du leader vocal voulait que la jeune fille ne partage pas ses sentiments. Pourquoi, devez-vous vous demandez. Et bien, pour un raison toute simple : le jeune homme était tout bonnement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Là, vous devez vous dire : mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant si, à votre avis, pourquoi il acceptait en souriant les fanfictions JunSeob que les fans lui donnaient ? Tout simplement parce qu'il espérait qu'elles deviennent réalités. Bon, bien sur, il avait déjà viré rouge tomate à cause de certaine assez .. Osés, dirons-nous.

Enfin, pour en revenir à ce pauvre petit cœur blessé, son propriétaire avait simplement applaudit comme les autres membres de son groupe face à cette annonce. Puis, prétextant un mal de tête, il était allé dans leur chambre commune. Face aux six lits, il avait monté la petite échelle qui menait au sien et s'y était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il avait sorti son iPod de sous son oreiller et, après avoir mis ses écouteurs, il avait lancé une chanson au hasard : Oasis. Génial .. Il y avait quand même des chansons plus joyeuses qui existent, m'enfin bon. Au fil de la chanson, de petites gouttes salées se formèrent puis glissèrent le long de ses joues pour s'échouer sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et bascula sur le côté quand la voit du maknae parvint à ses oreilles :

- Hyung, tu dors ? Je t'ai apporté une aspirine.

Il se redressa et put voir DongWoon, debout au pied du lit, un verre dans une main et un air inquiet sur le visage. Air qui s'accentua quand il vit les larmes de YoSeob.

- Hyung, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Oh .. Rien, juste une chanson qui m'a un peu trop touchée.

- D'accord .. Tiens, prends-le, ça te fera passer ton mal de tête.

Et il lui tendit le verre. Le plus vieux enleva ses écouteur, prit le verre et le but d'une traite puis grimaça : ça n'avait vraiment pas un goût agréable.

- Gomawoyo dongsaeng.

- C'est normal Hyung. Par contre, les autres ont voulut faire la fête donc, si on fait trop de bruit, envoie moi un sms et je les calmerai.

- J'y penserai .. A plus tard.

- A tout à l'heure Hyung, repose-toi bien.

YoSeob hocha la tête et offrit un sourire rassurant au plus jeune qui quitta la chambre plus joyeusement qu'à son entrée. Le jeune homme, de nouveau seul, se saisit de son téléphone et envoya un message à Daniel, un de ses plus proches amis. Un message simple disant juste : « Ils sont ensemble .. ». Le Dalmatian était déjà au courant des sentiments que ressentait Endorphine à l'égard du rappeur. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et YoSeob put lire : « Aish .. Tu tiens le coup ? Tu veux venir me voir ? ». Le BEAST hésita puis envoya un simple : « J'arrive. ».

Il descendit de son lit et alla à la salle de bain où il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers le salon et avertit les autres qu'il sortait. Le seul à remarquer une note différente dans la voix de YoSeob fut son maknae qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Regard qui fut superbement bien ignoré par le concerné qui enfila ses chaussures et une veste. Bien qu'ils soient en Mai, un vent froid glissait sur la capitale du pays du matin calme. Il sortit à peine de l'immeuble qu'une bourrasque lui fit rougir le nez, lâchant un soupir, il commença à marchez vers l'immeuble de son ami. L'immeuble se situait tout de même à une bonne demi-heure de marche mais ce n'est pas cela qui découragea le BEAST.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait donc à sonner à l'interphone d'un grand immeuble dans les tons gris. Une voix qu'il réussit à identifier comme celle de Simon lui dit qu'il lui ouvrait puis un petit grésillement se fit entendre, signifiant que la porte pouvait être ouverte. YoSeob poussa donc la grosse porte et pénétra dans un grand hall où il prit un ascenseur. Il atteignit l'étage six en quelques instants et sortit de la cabine de fer. Il alla devant l'appartement des Dalmatian et n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que Simon lui ouvrait déjà la porte avec un sourire. Après une accolade, il lui signala que Daniel se trouvait dans sa chambre. YoSeob le remercia, enleva ses chaussures et alla jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, connaissant le chemin. Il frappa à la porte bien qu'elle soit ouverte et entra dans la pièce, souriant légèrement à son ami assit par terre et entourait de feuilles griffonnées ou chiffonnées. Le BEAST prit donc la parole en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit :

- Panne d'inspiration ?

- Un peu, ouais. Je voulais écrire un duo pour toi et moi. Un duo joyeux qui t'aurait remonté le moral. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Et il fit un petit aegyo, comme s'il allait pleurer. Ce qui fit bien rire YoSeob, qui ne retient pas un petit rire cristallin de franchir ses lèvres et d'un grand sourire d'orner son visage. Fier de lui, Daniel se leva puis s'assit à côté de YoSeob et l'enlaça.

- Tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris Yo'.

- Peut-être ..

L'ambiance était retombée mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient juste bien dans ce silence. Ce fut YoSeob qui prit la parole en premier au bout d'une dizaine de minutes :

- Je suis pathétique ..

- Nan ! le coupa le Dalmatian.

- Ne m'interromps pas. Je suis pathétique car depuis le début, je sais qu'il est hétéro et pourtant ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui. Je suis pathétique car depuis qu'il me parle de Hara, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle lui dira non ou alors, que lui-même ne se rende compte qu'il ne l'aime pas réellement. Je suis pathétique car, bien qu'ils viennent d'annoncer leur relation à tout le groupe, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Je suis pathétique de garder ce petit espoir au fond de moi. Ce petit espoir qui me fait tant espérer ..

Durant tout son monologue, de grosses larmes de tristesse s'étaient formés aux coins de ses yeux et avaient finis par couler le long de ses joues. Daniel pouvait percevoir la profonde tristesse et la grosse détresse qui animait son ami mais se sentait démunit, ne sachant comment lui venir en aide. Il resta pendant presque trois quart d'heure à le serrer dans ses bras et à caresser ses cheveux dans le but de l'apaiser. Bien qu'il ait l'épaule toute humide et que son bras lui faisait mal, il ne délogea pas son ami de cette étreinte. Ami qui fini d'ailleurs par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes ses larmes qu'il avait versé et toute cette tristesse qu'il avait déversé. Le Dalmatian l'allongea donc doucement et mit une couverture sur ce corps frêle qui occupé son lit. Dans cette situation, YoSeob ressemblait tellement à un petit enfant sans défense. Daniel lui apposa un baiser sur la tempe et quitta la chambre sans un bruit pour rejoindre les autres devant la télévision.

Il faisait nuit quand Endorphine se réveilla. Il regarda son téléphone posait sur la table de nuit et le saisit : vingt-quatre appels manqué et dix-sept sms. Tous provenant de DongWoon : uniquement son dongsaeng s'inquiétait pour lui ou quoi ? .. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur JeeSu qui dit :

- Tu es enfin réveillé ? Je venais voir si tu as faim. YoungWon et Inati ont fait des ramens, tu en veux ?

- C'est gentil mais non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu devrais manger, tu sais ? Ne perds pas de force à cause de ça.

- A cause de ça ? répéta YoSeob, pas sur d'avoir bien comprit.

- Daniel nous a dit que tu avais un problème de cœur parce que .. Enfin bref, on connait l'histoire mais pas la personne concernée.

- Je vois ..

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas manger ?

- Sur et certain. Je vais rentrer à l'appart'.

- C'est une bonne idée, ton groupe doit s'inquiéter.

- Pas si sur, murmura le BEAST en repensant que seul DongWoon avait cherché à le contacter.

Il se leva, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis suivit JeeSu à la cuisine où il remercia Daniel d'avoir était là pour lui et s'excusa auprès des autres d'avoir monopolisé leur maknae. Il remit ensuite sa veste et ses chaussures puis quitta l'immeuble dans la nuit noire.

Après une quarantaine de minutes, il avait bien prit son temps, il rentra dans l'appartement de son groupe. Il posa ses chaussures et constata que le salon était plongé dans le noir. Il alla à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir : il avait une mine affreuse. Il se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche où i resta pendant vingt minutes sous l'eau chaude. Il en sortit finalement, mit une serviette autour de sa taille et alla dans la pièce leur servant de dressing où il se saisit d'un boxer, un jogging et un tee shirt qu'il enfila après s'être séché. Il ramena la serviette dans la salle de bain et passa par la cuisine. Il but un grand verre d'eau puis en retraversant le salon, il put voir JunHyung et Hara sur le canapé, se disant des mots d'amour sans remarquer la présence d'une tierce personne. La poitrine de YoSeob se compressa et il se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier dans son lit. Il s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et laissa libre cours à de nouvelles larmes.

Ce matin, JunHyung avait avoué à tout le groupe qu'il sortait avec Hara et déjà, Endorphine ne voyait pas le fond du trou noir dans lequel il était tombé. Cependant, ce n'était que le début ..

* * *

_On m'avait demandé un Happy End avec un JunSeob mais, après l'avoir commencé, je n'envisageais pas d'autre fin que celle ci .._


End file.
